


No More Music

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	No More Music

His last words linger in your mind, the last fight you had still replaying in your head, the meaning of the slamming door fixed in your ears.

It's the end, you know it, the end of everything you've ever called _yours_ , the finish line of your dreams. You're twenty-five, broken and spent like an old record, when you see your last hope walking out on you.

All the unsaid words burn in your heart while Isaac leaves just before the concert, _this is your dream too_ , but nothing comes out your mouth. Hanson is lost forever in a mockery of pain and lies, you shut your eyes close and grit your teeth, anger building up inside - this is all your fault, your solely fault.

You don't know what you're going to say when you go on stage, fans suddenly silent as if they have anticipated what you're about to announce. Words fail you, Taylor closes his eyes and starts gathering his things while you fight for air. You lose the battle - you lose the war - and in the end there's only one way to word it.

"I'm not here for your entertainment, not anymore," you say. The end is really here, and your heart breaks with every sound.

There's no more music in you.


End file.
